


When the Whistle Blows

by mchoule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>t's the Scamanders first year at Hogwarts, and Lysander isn't sure he is ready to leave his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Whistle Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's my answer for the Next Generation goes to Hogwarts competition on the HPFC forum. "Someone aka Me" has corrected some mistakes I made, so thanks to you! Enjoy!

Lorcan Scamander took Lysander's hand as the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew. He forced his brother toward the train. "Faster, Lyz! We are going to be late again!"

"Stop pulling me. I can walk without your help." Lysander tried to get his hand back, but Lorcan was clutching to it like his life depended on it.

Behind them, Rolf Scamanter rolled his eyes and sighed. He was undergoing a headache since yesterday, and Lorcan's high-pitched screams weren't helping. "Boys! It's enough."

When they reached the train, Lorcan let go of Lysander's hand and ran inside. He waved his hand to his folks and yelled his goodbye, almost missing the step and falling.

Lysander stayed behind, taking all his time to hug his father. Rolf ruffled his son's dark-blond hair. "Have fun."

Then, Lysander kissed and hugged tightly his mother. They heard a second whistle, and Luna tried to get out of the embrace. Lysander refused to let go. "Mummy, I don't want to go. Don't make me."

She smiled to him. "Sweety, you will have a great time at Hogwart. And we'll write to you every day. Go, go, now, or you'll miss the train for real."

Seconds later, Lorcan was taking his hand once again and pulled him into the train. "I already got us a compartment. We'll ride with Al and Rose and the Malfoy kid. How cool is that?"

Lorcan was excited, and he almost didn't catch the tears in Lysander's chestnut eyes.

"Don't cry, lil' bro. It's not like we'll never see them again. Christmas will be there before you know it."

Embarrassed, Lysander wiped the tears off. At least he wasn't alone; he still had his brother. They were twins, so nothing could separate them, right? Not even the Sorting Hat, right? He sure hoped they would be in the same house. But you're a stupid crybaby. You're not brave like Lor. He'll probably be a Gryffindor and you'll be a poor little Hufflepuff.

He cringed, ready to cry, but Lorcan passed an arm on his shoulder and pressed them against each other. "You won't be alone. I swear on the Secret Pledges of Twins I'll always be with you. Until death do us part! "

And just like that, Lysander felt like smiling again. They entered in the compartment together, hand in hand, finger intertwined. Lor wouldn't disappoint him; everything was going to be fine.

The end


End file.
